Fragile
Fragile is a young woman who comes into contact with Sam at some point in Death Stranding. She bears the logo of Fragile Express, and has some executive role in a company. Story Fragile's father was the founder of Fragile Express, and when he died, the torch was passed down to her. She and her company eventually merged with Higgs Monaghan's delivery company, drawn to his vision of the future. Early on, they were highly successful in delivering supplies to those in the most remote of areas, but all too quickly it was discovered that Higgs was a terrorist leading the Homo Demens. They had gone from delivering food and medicine for communities to smuggling guns and bombs for terrorist cells. Fragile was tricked into bringing a nuclear bomb into Middle Knot City, resulting in the deaths of everyone there. Fragile discovered that Higgs was delivering another nuke to South Knot City and managed to steal it away from them, only to be caught by the terrorists. Fragile was stripped down to her underwear and given a choice by Higgs: save the city by running through timefall (which he had summoned) and throwing the bomb into a tar pit, or warping out of the area and saving herself, at the cost of all those who lived there. Fragile chose to save those in the city, and Higgs gave her his mask so that her face would be protected, wanting for her face to be a testament to those who crossed him (and for it to be remembered as belonging to the person who nuked Middle Knot City). Because of this, the rest of Fragile's body deteriorated as the price for South Knot's continued survival. Fragile meets Sam while hiding in a cave to avoid the timefall, helping him evade BTs by telling him to hold his breath when around them. After the BTs leave, she and Sam shed tears as they watch the Extinction entities survey from the sky momentarily before vanishing. She offers Sam a job working for her, noting how difficult it is for a lone deliveryman to operate in the world, but Sam declines, preferring his solitude. Afterward, she warns Sam to be mindful of the BTs' return and remarks that timefall cannot wash everything away – the ever-clinging past in particular – before departing. Personality Fragile is controlled and intelligent, as shown when she tells Sam to be quiet while under threat from BTs, clearly knowing how to effectively deal with them in a calm fashion. She also remains at ease when she is captured by the Homo Demens, despite being held at gunpoint. She appears to have a fond taste for cryptobiotes, even commenting to Sam, that much like a proverbial apple; ''"A cryptobiote a day, keeps the timefall away." ''Due to Fragile's past circumstances and her ability as a "jumper," that she must maintain a steady diet of cryptobiotes to stabilize her aged body. Abilities Fragile possesses DOOMS with an extinction factor is higher than Sam's, allowing her to see BTs. Fragile's DOOMS allow her to teleport to other locations in the world by moving through her Beach and reappearing in the material world. Doing so causes her blood to dry, so she uses this ability cautiously. She later helps Sam travel to Edge Knot City by sending him through her Beach to locations with high Chiralium density connected to the Chiral Network. Notes * Fragile was first introduced in the E3 2018 trailer. * Hideo Kojima has revealed that Fragile is a homage to Mary Poppins. * Kojima originally contacted for the role of Fragile. However, she never followed up on the potential casting, and would instead cast Léa Seydoux for the role. Gallery TGS 2018 concept art of Fragile KojiPro Happy Holidays 2018.jpg Happy Holidays 2018 art from Kojima Productions Stefanie Joosten Fragile concept art.jpg Stefanie Joosten revealing early concept art of Fragile, who she potentially could have portrayed }} References }} de:Fragile es:Fragile Category:Characters